


"Room with a view"

by nap_monster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hyunwoo is mentioned, M/M, Neighbour AU, Rimming, Smut, changkyun is a little shit, fear of cucumbers, librarian Hyungwon, minhyuk is a cockblock, personal trainer Hoseok, porn with a little plot, so is jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_monster/pseuds/nap_monster
Summary: Hyungwon moves in next door and Hoseok is only the slightest bit creepy





	"Room with a view"

Hoseok had never been more thankful for his choice in house before a literal angel had moved in next door and made him instantly change all of his decisions. Said male could be seen twenty four seven through the bedroom window he always kept open, therefore making the blonde question how long he actually spent time looking at the taller male. Although they had never met in person the personal trainer knew the other was gorgeous, dark raven tresses styled messily combined with lean muscle and delicate features made his heart ache to see the other up close just to see how magnificent he truly was.

The fact that they had not met did not deter Hoseok from his attentive viewing of the attractive man, silently cursing their schedules and his inability to just walk next door and talk to the man whom his heart was yearning for. Due to his strenuous work ethic he was always up at sunrise and getting ready, still being able to see the dark haired males peaceful face as he slept before leaving for the day. They had yet to interact but both males were anxious to see each other's face close up. 

Hoseok was frustrated, both physically from work and sexually due to the unknowing dark-haired vixen next door. The other boy never closed his curtains, leaving the blonde to see his movements at all times, from his cute yawns as he woke up to the droplets of water cascading over tanned skin as he left the shower. It truely was a sight for his greedy eyes. But he had to admit that seeing the other male get dressed that evening, was something he couldn’t help but watch intricately. He wasn’t too shocked when the taller walked out in nothing but a skimpy white towel, he’d seen it before, but he choked out a gasp when the other turned his back and dropped it. He has to bite his fist when the male runs his hands down his sides, across the plump cheeks now exposed to his eyes whilst humming a disney song sweetly to himself. Hoseok shuts his eyes tightly as he clenches the fist close to his face, feeling the heat flood into his face, although completely missing the smirk the other throws his way discretely.

The taller had pulled out a pair of delicate-looking lilac panties from his draw, flowers patterned in lace. Hoseok subconsciously grinds into his bedspread, elicting small moans from the added friction. It doesn’t help when the other male slowly pulled them up his thighs, resting them stretched across the supple flesh, the cut of the panties seeming to accentuate the other male’s ass even better. He grinds harder into his sheets at the thought of touching those thighs, would they be as sensitive as he thought? Would he cry out in pleasure if Hoseok sunk his teeth into the honeyed skin, tasting him and leaving behind his marks? 

Sitting up quickly, the blonde tore his sweaty shirt off; the stretching movement revealing his toned stomach unintentionally to the dark haired boy before turning around to bury his face into his pillows, this caused vixen boy's breath to catch in his throat at the sight of the tight muscles. The powerful movements of the other mans hips combined with the view he had of the mans back was starting to make Hyungwon thankful that he had pulled on sweats after his little show. His panties were good at showing off his ass, but not that good at containing his own erection which was stirring at the sight. 

Hyungwon was confused when the blonde stood up again, content with watching the man get himself off but both his interest and arousal peaked when he saw the others strong looking hands go for the button of his jeans. Sitting up more on his bed, Hyungwon leaned slightly forward to try and get a good look at the delicious sight that was about to unfold before him getting pinker as the jeans were slowly sliding down thick thighs. 

His intense gaze set on the muscular thighs and milky skin was broken as the movements stopped suddenly, flicking his eyes up to the others face to see a look of annoyance in his clouded eyes. With sharp movements, the jeans were pulled back up and the man grabbed for something on his bedside table and vanished out of sight with an annoyed huff loud enough to be heard through the open window. Reappearing into view he was dressed fully and had his phone to his ear, a look of irritation seemingly painted on his well structured face as he spoke to someone. Disappointment crossed the lanky males features as the soft yet demanding voice he hadn't heard yet cut off as the man slid his window shut, leaving enough time to wave briefly before leaving the room causing hyungwon to freeze as this was the first interaction that had happened between them. That man had the cutest lisp.

Hoseok felt like his head was about to explode with the amount of pounding happening, the cause of which was his loud friend. returning home from the "emergency" Minhyuk had pulled him away from his well enjoyed personal time for. The puppy like best friend of his had called screaming incoherently about green vegetables and Changkyun being a little shit, turns out that the brunette had gotten annoyed at the volume of Min and Hyunwoo the night before and placed cucumbers throughout their bedroom as payback. 

Shaking his head in disbelief at his youngest friend's actions Hoseok continued up the path to his front door only to jump and drop his keys at the sound of a door slamming shut next to him, a groan of annoyance following suit as he bent down to pick them up. A short gasp was heard to his left and he tilted his head slightly as he straightened back up to see his angelic neighbour not so subtly checking out his ass, eyes wide behind the cute framed glasses perched on his nose. Smirking, Hoseok put his key in the door and before entering turned back to wink at the male; cheering inside at the sight of the male blushing and hastily shut the door before he vaulted over the fence to kiss the reddening cheeks. 

Hyungwon wasn’t prepared to interact with the Adonis-like male next door, let alone to have the guy wink at him. His cheeks burned and were easily pinker than Kihyun’s hair. He fiddled with his own dark-haired strands absentmindedly as he walked to the local library, his mind clogged up with nothing but the sexy blonde. 

Three hours into the uneventful shift and Hyungwon was ready to tear his own hair out. His boss, Kihyun, had been endlessly droning on about some cute brunette that kept borrowing out books in English for the past hour, and Hyungwon could probably recite poetry about how deep and honey-like his voice was if he tried hard enough. He had never wanted to hit his pink-haired boss more than he wanted to right now, but he refrained, spotting a girl making her way to the counter out of the corner of his eye.

Several hours, lost college students and a sassy short man in glasses arguing with his boss later hyungwon was finally making his way back to his soft bed, excited to settle down for his usual twelve hours of sleep; tiredness overclouding his need to think about his blonde neighbour. Barely having enough energy to get his key in the lock, the raven-haired dragged himself upstairs cursing at the fact he had chosen a two story house to move into before finally reaching his room. Stripping himself out of the tight jeans and oversized sweater, Hyungwon was ready to collapse into his silken sheets when he realised that he hadn't acknowledged the blonde yet. Looking over to his right with heavy lidded eyes, he sent the man a sleepy smile and blew a kiss before climbing into bed and letting sleep take hold. 

Hoseok's cheeks burned and clamped his hand over his mouth to hide the squeal threatening to escape, the male next door was honestly too adorable for his own good and the blonde didn't know how he was going to survive with the man being a constant presence. The sleepy doe-eyes and lazy smile directed his way filled his mind full of thoughts of spending time with the darker haired boy. What would it be like to wake up to that smile? What would those pouty lips feel like on his own? How would the other sleep? Big spoon or little spoon? Does he snore? Coming out of his thoughts the blonde decided that it would be best if he also went to sleep as he had a long day with Hyunwoo scheduled. 

To say Hyungwon was annoyed would be a lie, he was extremely frustrated that the interactions between him and the literal sex god next door had been tame, kept to waves and smiles; the occasional flash of skin showed when getting changed accompanied by a wink however nothing more. It had been a week, a full week since he last tried to entice the man with his panties and it had almost worked; he was ready to try again and Hyungwon decided to summon every ounce of sex appeal available. A sly idea made its way into the top of his thoughts and hyungwon quickly grabbed his keys, sliding on the closest pair of shoes before heading to get supplies. 

A trip to the mall usually took Hyungwon a fair amount of time, easily distracted by the clothing stores and Victoria Secrets. However he made sure to keep this adventure quick as he didn't know when the other male would be back from work, rushing to find the pillows that would give him the most support and restocking his lube selection. On the way out delicate lace caught his eye and he immediately went into the store to buy the flowery undergarment, the familiar girl at the counter greeting him with a smile and asking if he needed any help or opinions. After grabbing the pair that first caught his gaze he brought them up to the register where the loud orange-haired girl wrapped them in tissue paper and bid him farewell with a sly smile and a wink. 

The plan was put into action later in the day, the opportunity coming as the dark haired boy was reading and throwing looks over to the other male; receiving plenty in return when the blonde got up gesturing to a door he assumed was the bathroom. His guess was confirmed when he heard the sound of a shower turn on through the open window and the door the other didn't care to close behind him. Having set up his bed when he got home, Hyungwon stripped himself besides his new panties and settled himself against the extra mountain of pillows; legs slightly apart enough for the blonde to be able to see when he enters the room again. 

Sliding his hands across his flat stomach, Hyungwon anticipated what was going to come as his skin started heating at the knowledge of what he was about to do. Long fingers of his left hand made their way up to his chest, finding the delicate buds to prod at; already hardened from both the cold and pleasure thrumming through him. the ones on his right wandered down to palm himself, being sure to not get lost in the feeling as he didn't know how long it would be before the other man came out. 

After teasing himself for a few more minutes, Hyungwon grabbed for the bottle hidden under one of many pillows; the satisfying 'pop' that came with opening it had him shaking in anticipation and need. Running his hands down over his ass, Hyungwon squeezed his cheeks before pulling the lace to the side, dry fingers tracing the outside of his rim. a choked breath was pulled from his lips as he hurried to coat his fingers in the cool, slippery substance. Rubbing the digits together to warm up the lube, the panties were pulled to the side again as hyungwon's index finger teased his entrance before breaching, drawing a gasp as it slowly slid inside. 

The dark haired boy threw his head back as he added his middle finger as well, slowly adjusting to the stretch of his own fingers after a couple days; bringing them out to the tips only to push back in causing him to groan. After a few minutes he decided that another finger was due and slid in a third audibly moaning as he was filled, spreading his fingers out in a scissoring motion; pretending to open himself up for the other mans cock. With that thought Hyungwon moaned and pressed deeper into himself, wanting it to be the blonde; his cock fucking into him and those muscular arms holding him down as his tongue trailed across the raven-haired males neck. God he wanted to be marked and fucked and completely owned by the other male, drawing his fingers out with a whimper and sitting up to ride them instead. An audible and breathy "fuck" was heard and the male realised it hadn't come from him, instead looking up and through the open window to see the blonde looking as fucked out as he felt.

Eyes flicking down towards the movements of the mans hand forced a loud moan to leave his mouth, the other was palming himself through his sweats, outline of his impressive looking cock showing through and oh fucking hell Hyungwon needed that inside of him. Redoubling his efforts, he started fucking himself faster trying to go deeper and find that spot that would make it even better, incoherent words escaping his bitten red lips as he stared straight at the blonde begging him with his heavily lidded eyes. It was when he collapsed forward a little and he suddenly hit his prostate that he suddenly screamed, fingers abusing his spot as he sobbed out for the other man to 'fuck him pleasepleaseplease', that he'd been so good for him when the sound of a door being slammed shut broke him out of his trance. Looking across, he could see the others room had been vacated and immediately he felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought of the other leaving him alone like this until he heard the sound of his doorbell. 

Pulling his fingers from his hole with a slick squelch, Hyungwon shakily got up and threw a robe around himself; slowly making his way downstairs as the sound of the bell grew incessant and impatient. Throwing open the door, the abusive words died in his throat at the sight of his gorgeous neighbour standing there with blown pupils and a hastily thrown on tank with his sweats that were making it obvious he was hard. Before he could speak though, Hyungwon was pushed inside and against the nearest wall; lips meeting his ear to tug at the flesh. 

"I've come to reward you for being such a good boy" was whispered hotly and before he could reply his lips were captured by the man who's name he didn't even know, letting himself get lost. "I'm hoseok, but you can call me daddy baby boy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I edited this a little bit to try and make it fit better. 
> 
> This is my first time posting and is really appreciate feedback and kudos.


End file.
